Some Things Never Change
by phoenixmagic1
Summary: Huddy! AU. Based on the song by country singer Sara Evans. Cuddy reflects on the life on her and House and their kids. Please R&R! Rated T


5/20/2008

5/20/2008

Disclaimer: I don't own the song "Some Things Never Change". It's sung by country singer Sara Evans. It's from her Greatest Hits CD. I don't own House or Cuddy, David Shore does.

Rated T Please R&R!

A/N: Established Relationship and yes they have kids and AU!

A/N 2: I know it's been a long time since I've written anything, I hope you like it! I don't know how much more I'll get to write as I'm going on holiday to Italy a week from tomorrow (Wednesday) to Italy for two weeks! I can't wait! Hopefully this will hold ya'll over until then!

It was an early Monday morning, in the house of Greg House and Lisa Cuddy. Cuddy

mother of two kids, lover and best friend to her boyfriend Greg House, and hospital administrator slept quietly. Her alarm buzzed and she rolled over and turned it off and looked at the time. _'If it wasn't for the money, I'd never be up this early'_ she thought as she looked at the clock and saw that it read 7:00am. Cuddy quietly slipped out of bed and she looked at House snoring lightly as he slept with a smile on his face. Cuddy reset the alarm to go off to wake up House. Then she went into the bathroom and quickly showered, dressed, applied her make up and headed out of the bedroom to the kitchen, where she made coffee for herself and House and breakfast for their kids.

As she sat down at the kitchen table and drank a cup of coffee she smiled thinking back to how she and House had gotten to this point. House and Cuddy had been best friends back in college, but after graduation they lost touch with each other. That was until the infarction and the unthinkable had taken place and Stacey had broken up with House.

Cuddy remembered the phone call that had taken place. House had been at a bar all night long and was very drunk and he had called her in a drunken stupor and wanted to know if she could come and drive him home. Of course, Cuddy went and picked up House and taken him home and made sure he was okay all through the night. It was Cuddy who had helped House during his dark days after Stacey had left him.

It was from there on that House and Cuddy were inseparable, that is, at least on the weekends and hours they weren't at work. Yes, House was a pain in the butt and made sarcastic and mean comments to her, but Cuddy didn't really care. It was House's way of caring for her and in a strange way that was comforting to her. To House, Cuddy was an overbearing, work-a-holic who annoyed him to no end, but he wouldn't have it any other way.

During this time they spent together, they rediscovered their friendship and soon those feelings grew to love. Cuddy smiled as she recalled the first time they had made love on his bed at his apartment and he had told her he loved her, at the time it made her cry because she knew he meant it.

Cuddy stood up and put her cup in the kitchen sink and smiled as she remembered when they had bought this house a few years ago. They had loved the house the first time they had seen the inside of it and had made revisions to make it more House accessible. It would be perfect for their kids. Cuddy smiled once more as she recalled back to their kids growing up in this house. They had one son named Tyler 'Ty' Damian and a daughter named Samantha 'Sam' Grace. Both of them had House's bright blue eyes, Cuddy's hair color and Cuddy's work ethic and determination and House's snarky demeanor. Cuddy loved her kids and wouldn't trade them for the world.

_She gets up every mornin' while everyone's in bed  
Starts the coffee, makes the breakfast for all those sleepy-heads  
Yeah, yeah, some things never change_

_He comes in all dressed for work sayin', "Baby, I love you"  
Gotta go, even though it's not what he wants to do  
But he does it, some things never change_

_In a world that keeps turnin' and movin' so fast  
When you can't hold on to nothin' and nothin' seems to last  
It's so good to know that love still remains  
Ain't you glad that some things never change?_

Cuddy was brought out of her day dream by the sound of laughter from her two kids and from the sound of House's uneven gait. Cuddy smiled brightly and hugged her kids as they ran into the kitchen. She gave them their breakfast. Cuddy looked up as House entered in behind their kids. He looked tired as usual and still very much asleep. House grunted something that resembled 'good morning' as he sat down at the table and Cuddy handed him his coffee. Minutes later, House was feeling more awake and smiled at her and the kids. Even though he was all dressed for work, in his jeans, red Rolling Stones t-shirt, sneakers, cane and cream colored sport jacket, sipping coffee he was still tired. House and Cuddy saw their kids off to school and then House ate cereal for breakfast went and brushed his teeth and was off to work with Cuddy in toe.

_Three o'clock every afternoon waitin' by the door  
Sees her babies are runnin' off the bus, she couldn't love 'em any more  
Yeah, yeah, oh, some things never change_

Cuddy smiled as she pulled up to their house, it was 2:30p.m. Cuddy had 30 minutes until her kids got off work. The hospital board had understood when it had come to Cuddy working half days to take care of her and House's kids. She was grateful for that. When 3:00p.m hit Cuddy smiled a big smile as her kids ran off the bus and inside their house and gave her a big hug. Mother and children spent the rest of the day together, playing, laughing, and Cuddy helped them with their homework.

_Like when I'm lyin' next to you, well, I remember when  
Your kisses made me crazy so beautiful back then  
And I still feel the same, yeah, some things never change_

_In a world that keeps turnin' and movin' so fast  
When you can't hold on to nothin' and nothin' seems to last  
It's so good to know that love still remains  
Ain't you glad that some things never change?_

That Monday night, after dinner and the kids were in bed, House and Cuddy lay together after having made love for yet another time. Cuddy is laying with her head on House's chest and House moves from the position he was in and made it so, she was beneath him. He leaned down and kissed her deeply and kissed her all down her body, telling her how beautiful she is and was. Cuddy kissed him back and thanked him for telling her and together they made love again. They fell asleep in each others arms and Cuddy smiled as there was no other place she'd rather be than in House's arms.

_Yeah, same as the sun keeps __risin'  
Yeah, every day someone is findin' love  
Oh yeah_

_In a world that keeps turnin' and movin' so fast  
When you can't hold on to nothin' and nothin' seems to last  
It's so good to know that love still remains_

Despite the hectic life that was work at PPTH and caring for two kids and dealing with House both at PPTH and at home, life for Cuddy and House was very good. She fell asleep in night in the arms of her lover, feeling safe, happy and loved and knew that in spite of the craziness of the world, there were some things that would never change and that would be the love for her family.

_Oh, when the world that keeps turnin' and movin' so fast  
When you can't hold on to nothin' and nothin' seems to last  
And it's sure good to know that love still remains  
Oh, ain't you glad that some things never change? Yeah  
Oh, ain't you glad that some things never change?  
Ooh, oh, some things never change_


End file.
